Diary of love
by Dhezthy UchihAruno
Summary: sakura sangat menyukai sasuke, menurutnya sasuke itu orang yang pintar dalam segala hal, walaupun sasuke itu memiliki sifat yang dingin dan kurang bersemangat-menurut kebanyakan orang-tapi sakura tetep menyukainya.dan suatu hari sakura berencana menemui sasuke apakah yang akan terjadi! gak pandai membuat summary oneshoot/gaje/alur maksa n kecepetan/dll. mohon kritik n saran, RnR!


DAIRY OF LOVE

RATED T

ROMANCE

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

DIARY OF LOVE © DHEZTHY

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Sakura sangat menyukai sasuke, menurut nya sasuke itu orang yang pintar dalam segala hal, walaupun sasuke itu mempunyai sikap yang dingin dan kurang bersahabat-menurut kebanyakan orang- tapi sakura tetap menyukai nya. Dan suatu hari sakura berencana menemui sasuke, apa kah yang akan terjadi?!oneshoot/gaje/alur maksa n kecepetan/dll/RnR pleaseee?!

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu sore yang bersalju, di sebuah taman ada seorang perempuan berambut pink, bermata emerald dan jidat yang lebar*hehe* dan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut emo yang mencuat*pantat ayam kli*, mata onyx yang tajam dan wajah yang tampan, tengah berbicara serius. "Sakura haruno, aku tidak mengenal mu, lagipula saat ini aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan siapapun" kata laki laki itu 'tunggu dulu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, aku tidak akan menyerah' batin sakura "s-setidaknya jadilah teman ku dulu" kata sakura sambil membunggkuk kan badannya "hn" kata lelaki itu, lalu pergi

Malamnya, at sakura's house…..

Sakura sedang menulis pengalaman nya di buku diarynya

januari 17, Monday

Akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada si S, pada akhirnya dia menolakku

"hah, aku gak boleh nulis cerita suram di diary" kata sakura sambil melempar kan diary nya main main. 'karena sejak hari itu aku selalu menuliskan hal baik dalam diary ini' batin sakura

Flashback

Suatu hari di perpustakaan, sakura tengah lemas karena mengetahui nilai ulangannya jelek. 'ulangan ku dapat nilai 46' batin sakura lemas 'ada cara belajar yang bagus gak ya' tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri. 'dia' kata sakura sambil memandang seorang laki laki yang sedang memilih beberapa buku. 'dia adalah sasuke uchiha, semua orang memanggilnya pangeran perebut peringkat 1, karena di ulangan atau pun dalam bidang lainnya dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama' batin sakura terkagum kagum, tanpa mengetahui orang yang di pandangi sampai menoleh karena merasa terganggu dengan tatapan sakura.

"apa?" kata sasuke "hah" sakura terkejut "ma-maaf, aku penasaran, anak pintar itu belajar nya seperti apa, ya?" tanya sakura dengan muka memerah karena tertangkap basah memandangi sasuke Sasuke pun menengok ke kertas ulangan sakura "nilainya jelek banget" kata sasuke tajam Sakura pun kalangkabut karena merasa malu "percuma saja panik disini" kata sasuke melenggang pergi 'jahat, maksudnya orang seperti aku gak ada harapan lagi' kata sakura dengan wajah sendu Sasuke menengok dari balik lemari rak buku"kesini" kata sasuke menyuruh sakura menuju tempatnya, sakura pun pergi menuju sasuke, sakura pun terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sebuah jendela kaca yang besar dan menunjukkan pemandangan yang indah dan lebih terang.

"daripada belajar di tempat gelap tadi lebih baik belajar di sini" kata sasuke sambil mencari tempat duduk, sementara sakura masih mengagumi keindahan yang dilihatnya "jadi….bagian mana yang tidak kamu mengerti?" tanya sasuke sambil memandang sakura, sakura hanya merona Flashback end 'ternyata dia orang yang peduli, karena selalu mendapat peringkat pertama orang orang mengira dia susah didekati….tapi entah kenapa sejak saat aku menembaknya, aku tak dapat menyapanya lagi karena malu….' batin sakura "aku memang bodoh, kelas saja beda, pantas dia menolakku" kata sakura sambil menghempaskan badannya ke ranjangnya

Hari demi hari berlalu…..

Mon 29

Senangnya dari pagi sudah bertemu si S di pintu masuk

Tue 30

Hari ini aku gak ketemu si S. apa dia sakit? Sepi rasanya

Wed 1

Hari ini aku melihatnya sepertinya di kurang sehat. Jadi cemas nih

Thr 2

Hari ini aku berpapasan dengan si S , dia sedang menguap

Di suatu pagi dikoridor sakura melihat sasuke. 'biar suasananya enak lagi, pertama aku harus mulai dengan menyapanya dulu' batin sakura. Sasuke pun menoleh karena di pandangi. 'b-beri salam, harus terlihat natural' batin sakura panik "salam!" kata sakura penuh dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa*lebay* "houm"sasuke menguap, 'gyaa, belum belum sudah gagal' batin sakura berteriak "met pagi, sampai nanti ya" kata sasuke sambil pergi. ' "sampai nanti ya…" ' batin sakura mengikuti kata kata sasuke tadi 'artinya dia masih mau bertemu dengan orang yang sudah ditolaknya?!' batin sakura senang Jam istirahat….

Sakura menengok ke luar jendela 'ah, kelas sasuke sedang maraton' batin sakura sambil tetap melihat keluar, dan disana terlihat kalau sasuke menjadi juara satu. 'keren banget dalam olahragapun dia nomor 1' batin sakura berbinar Sakura pun berjalan di korodor dia melihat sasuke tengah meminimum air mineral sambil bersandar pada dinding. 'harus jadikan ini sebagai bahan untuk lebih dekat….' Batin sakura Sakura pun mendekati sasuke dengan berdebar debar, "sa-sasuke!" kata sakura, sasuke pun menoleh… DEG DEG Sakura jadi gugup sendiri*jelas lh, msa' ggp ngjak2* "s-selamat ya ja-jadi juara 1 ma-marathon tadi! Tadi aku lihat" kata sakura tersenyum salting, "hn" kata sasuke, "?... um kok kayaknya kamu nggak terlalu senang" kata sakura, "aku senang, tapi yang sudah berlalu biarkan saja, yang penting tujuan kedepan" kata sasuke 'begitu?, tapi…. Dia kan sudah bekerja keras' batin sakura. Sakura memandang buku diarynya, dia pun tersenyum. "kalau begitu aku boleh menyimpan tulisan "juara 1" yang di dapatkan sasuke? Aku akan catat baik-baik agar suatu saat jika kamu ingin mengingatnya kamu bisa membaca catatanku" kata sakura penuh semangat "hn" kata sasuke "buat halaman khusus ah" gumam sakura "a-ano…. Kalau begitu….. sakura juga katakan saja apapun yang ingin kau sampaikan ya" kata sasuke dengan garis merah tipis di pipi nya 'di-dia memanggil nama ku'batin sakura

DEG

DEG

Sakura pun tersenyum sambil merona dan pergi…..

Skip time Diruang 2-4….

"bawa kamus bahasa inggris?" tanya sakura kepada ino "nggak, gawat tuh kalau kamu sampai lupa bawa" kata ino Sakura dengan wajah lemas pun sudah berputus asa sampai dia melihat sasuke 'tanya sasuke juga, ah' batin sakura "sa-sasuke punya gak" tanya sakura*punya apa itu hayooo* "enggak" kata sasuke tegas lalu pergi keluar kelas "maaf jidat, kelasku sudah harus pindah jaa ne" kata ino lalu pergi meninggal kan sakura yang tengah pundung

TENG…TENG…TENG

'menyedihkan' batin sakura 'siap siap kena marah deh' batin sakura sambil…. Entahlah apa yang dia lakukan… hehe "sakura" panggil seseorang "lho sasuke, kenapa? Nanti kamu terlambat pindah kelas lho" kata sakura memandang dengan bingung "…" "ini" kata sasuke sambil menyodorkan kamus bahasa inggris "eh, kamu…kenapa….." sakura pun diam "huh, tadi aku pinjam karena hari ini aku juga ingin memakainya" kata sasuke dan ada goresan merah tipis dipipinya, "sudah ya" kata sasuke sambil berlari pergi. 'tidak mungkin, dia sengaja meminjamkannya untuk ku? Gawat aku semakin menyukainya…' batin sakura merona plus gelisah

Skip time…. Kelas 2-4…

"te-terima kasih kamusnya ya" kata sakura sambil menyodorkan kamus itu "hn" kata sasuke sambil mengambilnya(kamus) "hn? Surat?" tanya sasuke "i-iya ucapan terima kasih" kata sakura "iya terima kasih juga untuk teman mu yang udah pinjamin kamusnya ya" kata sakura sambil melihat ke sasuke dan rupanya sasuke mau membaca suratnya "hei, jangan baca sekarang, aku malu" teriak sakura, "ah, kamu lagi belajar ya? Maaf"kata sakura sambil melihat buku yang di pegang sasuke. "pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya ibiki sensei… dia sering membuat ulangan dadakan, kan?" kata sasuke, "aku gak akan membiarkan harga diri ku jatuh!" kata sasuke dengan wajah yang seperti ingin bertempur "datanglah kapan saja" sakura hanya tersenyum melihat sikap sasuke. "tapi, capek juga kalau setiap kali merasa tegang….. lebih baik ulangannya cepat selesai" kata sasuke lemas*sasukenya rada OOC ya* Sakura pun teringat dengan diarynya, "ah, ano…. Setiap akan memberikan ulangan dadakan, entah kenapa ibiki sensei selalu memakai dasi yang mencolok" kata sakura

**Data sakura**

Tue 5 november

Dasi warna biru dan silver Ulangan dadakan

Tue 1 desember

Dasi orange dan polkadot Ulangan dadakan

" hari ini dia memakai dasi biru yang wah…. Kurasa hari ini akan ada ulangan dadakan!" kata sakura, "ini kutemukan karena selalu mencatat fashion para guru yang oke!" kata sakura bersemangat, sasuke pun sweetdrop*OOC lgi dh* "serius nih? Jadi penasaran juga" kata sasuke, "ternyata ada juga cara seperti ini untuk memperhatikan guru, ya.

"Pasti hanya sakura yang tau" kata sasuke. 'lo, dia sedang memuji ku ya?' batin sakura sambil merona. "aku juga punya teori tantang sasuke" kata sakura bersemangat. "mana yaaa, sasuke akan menunjukkan sikap keras saat peduli pada orang lain, makanya banyak yang suka salah paham sama kamu" kata sakura sambil melihat diarynya. Thu 15 Setelah mengobrol dengan si S ternyata dia orangnya sangat baik, ternyata gosip itu bohong. "saat aku merasakan kebaikan mu di antara sikap dingin mu, hati ku terasa hangat sekali…." Sakura terus melanjut kan bicaranya tanpa tau kalau orang yang tengah di bicara kan tengah merona "karena itu lah aku menyukai…. Ah maaf gak ada apa apa kok" kata sakura dengan panik menutup diarinya, 'dasar cewek aneh' batin sasuke tersenyum(sasuke tersenyum hanya didalam batinnya) 'perasaan ku gak bisa di tahan saat membaca diary ini….' Batin sakura "lihat buku catatan mu donk" kata sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya "eh, ng-nggak boleh" kata sakura sambil melari kan bukunya "aku jadi penasaran" kata sasuke sambil berdiri, tangan sasuke pun mulai ingin mengapai buku sakura tapi sakura melarikan bukunya dengan mundur kebelakang*ya iya lah masa mundur ke depan*, 'buku ini isinya penuh dengan sasuke, nanti ketahuan kalau aku masih menyukainya!" batin sakura, tapi akhirnya sasuke berhasil menangkap tangan sakura, tapi karena tadi hanya berfokus pada buku mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan….. bruk, untung saja di belakang mereka ada dinding tapi dengan dinding itu, jadinya sasuke sangat dekat dengan sakura.

DEG

DEG

Teng…teng…teng…

"ah, su-sudah bel! Aku balik dulu" kata sakura sambil berlari dengan kencang, sasuke pun hanya memandang punggung sakura yang mulai menjauh. 'baka baka baka… padahal dia gak punya perasaan, apa apa terhadap ku… padahal hanya hal sepele seperti ini tapi karena terlalu berdebar debar aku nggak bisa menuliskannya di diary' batin sakura sambil memeluk buku diarynya. Sasuke masuk kembali dalam kelasnya dan membaca surat sakura…

To : Sasuke

Terima kasih sudah meminjam kan aku kamus, ya. Aku senang kamu sengaja meminjamkan kamus itu dari teman mu. Semoga kamu gak terlambat saat pindah kelas tadi ya, aku khawatir.

From: sakura

"teme" sapa seseorang "hn, terima kasih kamusnya, dobe" kata sasuke sambil memberikan kamus "sama sama, eh, teme kamu meminjamkan nya untuk sakura haruno dari kelas 2-1 kan" tanya naruto dengan nada mengejek atau bisa di bilang menggoda sasuke " dia manis sekali ya " kata naruto, "lo? Jangan jangan kalian pacaran ya?" kata naruto dengan wajah yang menjengkel kan, menurut sasuke, " apa? Kami gak pacaran kok!" kata sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya, " baiklah kalau begitu, bye teme" kata naruto sambil melambai kan tangannya " hn" kata sasuke menanggapi naruto, pada saat naruto pergi dia pun pergi untuk mencari sakura, tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas sakura, ada sakura berjalan ingin kembali ke kelasnya.

"sakura" panggil sasuke, sakura menoleh, "ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, sepulang sekolah nanti, jangan pulang dulu, ya? Kata sasuke, 'eh? Wajah nya serius sekali….' Batin sakura, " aku tunggu ya" kata sasuke lalu pergi, ' jangan jangan waktu itu dia tahu aku masih menyukainya? Dia mau bilang keberatan berteman dengan orang orang yang ada maksud lain? Apa aku akan di tolak lagi…. "gak mau pacaran dengan siapa pun" "maaf ya" ' batin sakura cemas sambil mengingat kata kata sasuke, saking takutnya pada saat pulang sekolah dia langsung pulang dan mengindari sasuke.

Keesokan harinya….

Sakura berjalan di koridor lalu melewati kelas kelas yang lain karena berhubung kelasnya paling ujung, pasa saat melewati kelas 2-4 dia berhenti sejenak, karena tempat duduk sasuke dekat pintu jadi sakura mengambil ancang ancang, lalu dia pun berlari melewati kelas sasuke, sasuke menoleh dan bingung kenapa sakura menghindarinya. 'takut' batin sakura

Skip time…

Pada saat istirahat, di kelas 2-1…

Hanya sakura yang berada di dalam kelas…. "bagaimana ini… aku takut menemuinya…" kata sakura, 'tapi tidak ada gunanya aku lari…' batin sakura "sakura? Kamu ketiduran ya?" tanya sasuke sambil memasuki kelas sakura, karena posisi sakura yang kepalanya di atas meja jadi sasuke mengira sakura tertidur, 'di-dia datang' batin sakura mulai panik

DEG 'gimana nih, dia mau bilang apa?' DEG 'hatiku masih belum siap…' DEG

Tanpa sakura ketahui sekarang sasuke sedang melepas jas sekolahnya dan menyampirkannya pada sakura, sakura terkejut dan terbelalak(sasuke tidak melihat) lalu sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk di depan sakura, 'sasuke…. Saat sadar, aku sudah terpesona olehnya' batin sakura memandangi sasuke, "hatchi" sasuke bersin dengan sangat pelan. 'aku menyukai kelembutan ini' batin sakura

SET

" ah, maaf. Aku membangunkan mu ya?" tanya sasuke terkejut melihat sakura tiba tiba duduk. 'awalnya aku merasa sudah cukup bisa menjadi temannya saja' batin sakura. "tolong lihat ini…" kata sakura sambil menyodor kan diarynya dia pun menunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah sasuke, sasuke pun mengambilnya " buku catatan mu" kata sasuke 'aku pikir…..

Sasuke pun mulai membuka buku itu, dan ekspresinya menjadi terkejut…

Mon 17

Akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada si S tapi ternyata di tolak, aku tidak akan menyerah

Tue 18

Aku akan memulainya dengan sapaan. Ternyata dia menyapaku duluaan, senang sekali rasanya

Wed 19

Semoga sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya

...bisa berada di sampingnya saja sudah cukup' batin sakuta(ini sambungan yang "aku pikir") "ternyata…. Aku gak mau hanya menjadi teman mu saja…" kata sakura sambil menunduk, "maaf aku masih belum menyerah juga… maaf sudah membuat mu repot, ya.

Tapi…. . . Aku masih menyukai mu!" kata sakura, akhirnya air matanya tumpah, sasuke memandang sakura dengan rona merah yang ada di pipinya."ku pikir kau sudah membenciku karena kau selalu menghindar" kata sasuke, "nggak kok, bukan begitu! Kata sakura, "padahal aku sudah menolak dan menyakitimu. Tapi kau masih berusaha untuk mendekati ku. Karena itu….. kali ini giliranku untuk mennyampaikan perasaan ku…" tangan sasuke sudah berada di pipi sakura "terima kasih karena kamu gak menyerah. Aku juga menyukai mu" kata sasuke langsung memandang ke arah emerald yang berkaca kaca…. 'sasuke…. Terima kasih' sakura kembali menangis, tapi kali ini dia menangis bahagia. Sasuke lalu mencium kening sakura, dan mengelus kepala sakura, 'terima kasih…. Karena kamu telah membalas perasaan ku'  
FIN

#yeeeeee diary of love tamat, horeeee *tabur bunga mawar* Hehe semogaa fic ku kali ini tidak mengecewakan y,,, karena laptop ku agak error jdi aku log in hanya melalui hp, tapi gak bisa publish, jdi lama dh, mna lapto ak di instal tanpa sepengetahuan ku, jadi semua file ku hilang huhuhuhu*jahat* Oke yang penting ini fic dh jadi, untuk permulaan ak membuat oneshoot dlu, n fic ku yg dlu kayaknya akan ku hapus n ak akan memperbaharui bio ku, karena menurut ku bio ku alay*bru nyadar y* Okeee dh RnR pleaseeeeeee!


End file.
